Most conventional containers used for applying a tire cleaning solution are equipped with a spray dispenser that is troublesome to use. Such a dispenser takes too many pump actions to spray the tire completely and the slightest wind blows the spray on the vehicle and on the person using the dispenser. It is apparent therefore that the best dispenser for a tire cleaning solution would be in the form of a brush with an associated container.
Brush and container combinations are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 772,382 describes a brush holder which also functions as a lid for a paint can or other container. Similar brush/container combinations are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,086,626, 1,098,390 and 1,455,158.
Although such prior art brush/container combinations are known they suffer from several disadvantages including difficulty in use, cost and difficulty in manufacturing.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems inherent in the prior art and provide a unique and advanced brush/container combination specifically designed as a tire brush.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a brush applicator combined with a container of tire cleaning solution that will provide a quick and easy way to do tire dressing.